


Stay My Love

by Harasume



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harasume/pseuds/Harasume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all his fault. He loved her, and it was all his fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay My Love

When he first met her Steve instantly forgot his basic language skills and could only utter a few incomprehensible syllables. 

_Oh, come with me, forever, my love_  
under the darkening sky  
come hide with me  
I’ll save you, my love  
hear me, I beg for your life 

Darcy Lewis blasted sunshine into every crevice of his life, and he craved that just as much as he craved her kisses.

_Her hair is damp_  
her skin has turned cold  
there's hardly a sound as she breathes  
oh stay, my love, please open your eyes  
and promise me you'll never leave 

She agreed to marry him after only a year of dating. 

_oh, my love  
stay my love_

His smile lasted non-stop for two weeks. Which was unnerving to both Dr. Doom and The Mandarin. 

_Hey angel there over her head_  
tell me the time hasn't come  
have mercy please, on the one that I love  
her body's too weary to run 

He should have realized the danger he put her in.

_And suddenly, a thunderous sound_  
like wings that have taken flight  
straight up, straight out  
from under the ground  
she's gone in the darkening sky 

The target that his love had placed on her back.

_oh, my love_

It was his fault, he should have stayed away.

_Stay my love_

"Don't let me make you bitter Cap."

_oh, my love  
stay my love_

Her eyes were open to the sky above, but the light behind them was gone.

_High on the wind, the angels they fly_  
hovering over her grave  
I’ll dig this hole as deep as my love  
and bury her memory away  
and bury her memory away 

Steve Rogers held the body of his Love and screamed.

_oh, my love  
oh, my love_

Darcy Lewis was gone and had taken the Sun with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Heard [this song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qmm62FAtzJg) and couldn't get it out of my head. This story is what popped out... You probably shouldn't listen to the song it WILL make you cry.
> 
> I also hate myself very much right now.


End file.
